


7:18 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''One wonderful evening,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to Supergirl before they smiled.





	7:18 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''One wonderful evening,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to Supergirl before they smiled by the two villains they just defeated in Metropolis.

THE END


End file.
